El primer y último amor
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Eren se enamoro de la princesa del castillo y planea confesarle sus sentimientos de la forma mas varonil y madura posible. Recordemos que Levi no es ninguna de las princesas de Disney y este romance también esta lejos de serlo. ErenxLevi-Lemon.


Esto es Ereri

El dueño de estos personajes es Hajime Isayama c:

* * *

Eren despertó al sentir en su rostro los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana , junto a él estaba tendido debajo de las blancas sábanas un delgado , pequeño y aun así en forma el níveo cuerpo aún dormido.

El castaño aún no creía lo que había pasado la noche anterior , no , no estaba arrepentido ni nada de eso , mas bien estaba aun algo confundido por como todo había pasado tan rápido ,era como un sueño , un dulce sueño del que no quería despertar jamás , pues amanecer al lado de la persona que uno ama después de una noche de amor es un privilegio del que muy pocos gozan.

[Lo que pasó ayer]

Eren estaba esperando tras la puerta de la oficina de Irvin la salida de Levi , el joven ya se había preparado , estaba serio y decidido , esta tarde confesaría sus sentimientos , esos sentimientos de amor que tenia guardados ya desde hacia varios meses.

La puerta se abre saliendo de esta su querida doncella , por supuesto que con una linda cara de "odio mi vida y la de los demás" , pero para eren eso era lo de menos , eren lo amaba así como era el , malhumorado y estoico , aunque tampoco no podría negar que no quisiera ver una sonrisa dibujada en ese precioso rostro níveo.

-¡Levi Heichou!-.

-¿Que?- responde dando la vuelta observando al castaño.

-Tengo algo que decirle- empezó retorcer y entrelazar las manos, que ya estaban algo sudorosas.

-Dilo rápido por favor-.

-Ehmm bu-bueno , Heichou usted... Usted me gusta mucho!- Eren ya lo había ensayado muchas veces , había planeado confesarse como todo un hombre decidido y maduro , hacer por lo menos que Levi se sonroje hasta el punto de quedar vulnerable , para luego tomarlo por las caderas y unir sus labios en un tierno beso , no , el no había planeado confesarse como una colegiala de 14 años en un puto día de San Valentín , ahora lo único que podía pensar en esos segundos que parecían ser eternos era: _Oh por favor no me rechaces , y si vas a hacerlo por lo menos golpéame una vez mas , prefiero eso a que te vallas y finjas que no paso nada_.

-¿Eh?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y algo desganado.

-Usted... yo... de verdad ... yo lo amo Heichou! , por favor... ¡Salga conmigo!- aún no creía lo

que acababa de decir , estaba inmóvil parado en frente del mayor.

-¿Hablas en serio mocoso ?-dijo con la mirada clavada en muchacho de ojos verdes -¿que tanto?-.

-¿Q-que?-.

Levi rodó los ojos diciendo-Te pregunto que cuanto me amas , mocoso sordo-.

-E-eh? p-pues creo que bastante , yo siempre lo he admirado y ... ahora no dejo de pensar en usted...-Eren estaba bastante nervioso y su cara estaba teñida de un leve tono escarlata hasta las orejas.

-Ah , ya veo ... , estaré en tu habitación a las 10 en punto , quiero que este impecable y quiero que las sabanas de tu cama estén limpias , oh , y por favor toma una ducha, estas todo sudoroso...- dijo al retirarse el mas pequeño.

Eren se sonrojo aún mas debido a la verguenza que sentía en ese momento intentando secar con su manga el sudor que corría por su rojo rostro respondiendo un -A-ah , sí , lo esperaré!- _¿ahh que fue eso?! ¿porque estaba tan jodidamente nervioso? mas importante aún , ...en serio dijo lo que escuche? ¿quiere verme por la noche y a hacer que? , ¿propuso que le haga el amor?, ¿esta noche?, ¿tan pronto?... yo... yo acabo de confesarme ..._ Pensó mientras se dirigía a su pieza.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eran las 8:30 de la noche , Eren se encontraba limpiando y ordenando su pieza , era la tercera vez que lo hacia y aún así sabía que no era suficiente para su amado , no podía dejar ni una mota de polvo , el lugar tenia que estar impecable , cambiando las sabanas empezó a pensar , aun estaba confundido , _¿era tan fácil acostarse con Levi? , ¿si alguien más se le hubiera confesado antes que yo... ¿él hubiera dicho lo mismo ?_ , esa clase de pensamientos no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza.

Hasta que después de una larga ducha finalmente llego a una conclusión : _tal vez... también siente lo mismo que yo , y esta debe ser su forma de decirme que el sentimiento es mutuo , Levi tal ves es algo tímido cuando se trata de sus sentimientos , tan adorable..._ , y eso fue lo que pensó mientras secaba su cuerpo.

Ya eran las 10 en punto , Eren estaba sentado en la cama mirando fijamente la puerta , esperando que de esta saliera su querido Levi , ya había planeado lo que harían , primero hablaría con Levi sobre lo que ambos sentían , quería estar seguro de los sentimientos de su amado , en caso de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos lo segundo seria unir sus vírgenes labios con los del pelinegro , lo útimo , seria que ambos unan sus cuerpos con el dulce acto de hacer el amor , esto último era tan solo si Levi lo quería tanto como el castaño a el , lo último que el ojiverde quisiera, era hacerle algún tipo de daño a su dulce doncella.

La puerta se abrió , saliendo de esta un pelinegro de ojos verde oliva

-¿ya te duchaste?- pregunto inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada.

-Si , lo hice hace unos 20 minutos - Eren se estaba esforzando por tratar de parecer lo mas maduro posible. Ya era hora para comenzar lo que había planeado, pensó. -Ehmm Hechou yo quería preguntarle que era lo que ust... - antes de que terminara la frase , Levi ya había terminado de inspeccionar y se había acercando a este intentando desabrochar su pantalón -¿A-ah , qu-que hace?! -dijo dando un pequeño salto en la cama , la cabeza de Levi se encontraba entre sus piernas.

-No te muevas tanto idiota , ¿que no es obvio porque te pedí que me esperas en tu cuarto a estas horas?-respondió con una mirada fría , mientras frotaba el miembro aun dentro del pantalón del menor con una mano.

-¡¿Ehhh?!- las mejillas de este estaban completamente rojas , incluso sus orejas lo estaban.

-Ah , me lo imaginaba , después de todo aún sigues siendo un mocoso virgen- Levi prosiguió con terminar de desabotonar el pantalón , saliendo de este el miembro ya erecto de Eren -Oh , parece que aquí abajo dejas de ser un niñ ó mientras comenzaba frotarlo con su diestra. seguido de esto comenzó a lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba.

El castaño estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar no correrse , apartando la mirada del pelinegro -Agh! He-heichou yo... quería pregun... ahhgh!- su miembro ya estaba completamente dentro de la boca de Levi.

-Mmngh- gimió al sacar el falo de su boca - Pregútamelo mañana esta noche solo haremos esto-.

La mente de Eren se nublo , ahora solo podía contemplar el rostro del mayor , los ojos verde oliva que con lujuria miraban , sus mejillas que ahora rosadas estaban y sus labios mojados en saliva y presemen.

El castaño paso una mano por entre los cabellos negros de su pareja, acariciando la cabeza, este lo miro fijamente apartando la mano -Mngh no toques mi cabello niño- dijo relamiendo sus labios.

-D-disculpa- respondió el castaño posando sus manos el la cama apretando las sábanas.

Levi seguía proporcionando lamidas y besos cortos a lo largo del miembro -Mmngha! -gimió el menor -He-Hechou ya no pued-aghh! - Eren llego al climax , liberando la sustancia lechosa en el rostro de Levi.

La cara del mayor estaba cubierta por el semen de su compañero -Idiota , si te vas a correr tienes que avisarme antes- Empezó a limpiarse la pegajosa sustancia del rostro con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa. Se levanto y empujó a Eren hacia la cama logrando que este quede recostado boca arriba , comenzando a sacarse los pantalones , camisa y ropa interior mientras el menor hacia lo mismo -Quédate quieto- dijo el pelinegro.

-S-si!- responde el menor , Levi se posa por encima de sus caderas rozando el miembro de nuevo erecto del menor con sus muslos llegando a su entrada, el mayor llevo sus dedos a su boca empezando a lubricarlos con saliva, podía ver como el menor babeaba mientras lo miraba con lujuria y deseo.

Eren trago saliva y decidido, llevo una mano hacia el vientre del mayor deslizándola hasta su pecho -Tsk mocoso...- chasqueó la lengua sacando los dedos de su boca , los dirigió hasta su entrada empezando empezando a encajarlos dentro , -Ngh- gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano del menor acariciarle un pezón , sus dedos comenzando a tijerear dentro de él tratando de ensanchar la pequeña entrada , gemidos acompañados de suspiros se escapaban de su boca al sentir la fricción del miembro con sus muslos.

Después de lubricar , acomodó el miembro del menor , empezando a encajarlo dentro de su apretada entrada -Mmngh ah Heichou- , Levi jadeo al dejarse caer lentamente sobre este , apoyando sus manos sobre el vientre del castaño empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba a bajo, arrancando jadeos acompañados de suspiros que emitían ambos.

Eren empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba sosteniendo con ambas manos la cadera de pelinegro acelerando de poco en poco el vaivén de sus caderas.

-Ah Hechou m-me voy a correr...!- Eren ya estaba al borde del climax y ya era demasiado ver a Levi de esa forma , montado sobre él moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo liberando cortos pero a la vez dulces gemidos.

-Nghh apenas acabo de ponerlo dentro idiota so-solo espera... Yo aún n... a-ahh!- Eren había liberado su semilla en el interior del mayor.

-I-idiota... tsk mocoso precoz- Levi deja salir el flácido miembro de su entrada recostándose boca abajo en la cama.

-L-lo siento , esta es la primera vez que lo hago...- dijo entre jadeos el menor.

-Solo apresúrate en ponerlo duro y meterlo de nuevo idiota , yo aún no me corro mocoso egoísta- estando boca abajo en la cama el pelinegro elevo sus caderas dejando visible la pequeña y rosada entrada de la cual escurría el semen del castaño.

El miembro de Eren instantáneamente se puso erecto de nuevo al escuchar la súplica disfrazada en orden de su Leviciento , respondiendo: -S-sí!- se levantó y poniéndose en posición acomodó el grueso falo el la pequeña cavidad observando los muslos del mayor los cuales ya estaba bañados en el semen que escurría de la entrada provocando que esta vista lo exitara aun mas , se adentró en el estrecho canal de una sola estocada dejando escapar gemidos de ambos.

-Ngnh tan... grande... Hahh!- gimió arrugando las sabanas al aferrarce a ellas con ambas manos.

El vaivén de las caderas de eren se volvía cada vez mas rápido y profundo -Ha...Levi... Levi-era lo que repetía entre jadeos.

-Mnghn! ah! más... más fuerte mocoso! ah!-

-L-Levi!, yo... ya...!-

-S-solo... un poco mas... Nagh... ahh!- Ambos se corrieron manchando las sabanas, quedando debilitados y tendidos en la cama uno encima del otro aun con la respiración agitada.

Eren apreso el cuerpo de Levi en un abrazo mientras murmuraba: -Levi , Levi te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado...- el tono de su voz se iba haciendo cada vez mas bajo, pues el muchacho estaba siendo vencido por el cansancio y el sueño quedando finalmente dormido encima de su amado.

-Me estas aplastando... ah mierda...-Al no obtener respuesta del castaño, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró empujar a eren, despegandolo de su espalda y quedando recostado junto a el, mirando por ultima vez su joven rostro adormecido antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

[Por la mañana]

Hasta ayer era un mocoso virgen e inocente de 16 años y ahora era todo un hombre , había perdido su castidad con su amada princesa , la bella y limpia princesa del castillo , y como todo buen hombre no virgen que es , decide levantarse e ir por el desayuno de su amado , un desayuno en la cama , siempre se imagino a el y Levi sentados en la cama compartiendo un desayuno después de una noche de amor.

Sale del cuarto vistiendo un par de pantalones y una camisa , ya en la cocina alista una charola en la que pone panes y huevos cocidos .

¿Que bebida debería darle?- se pregunto -café o té , tal ves leche , pero si le sirvo leche creería que me burlo de su estatura- bufó -entonces será una bebida de naranjas- pensó decidido.

-¿Eren? oh, ya estas despierto , buenos días- dijo Petra sonriéndole al entrar en la cocina

-Buenos días Petra- respondió el castaño rebuscando en las alacenas -¿ya no nos queda fruta? pregunta desilusionado.

-Humm parece que no, si quieres podemos ir a por más ,ahora mismo se me antoja jugo de fruta - propuso animada la joven de ojos miel.

Ambos salen del castillo dirigiéndose a los sembrados de frutas . Eren y Petra llevan una buena cantidad de naranjas en brazos .Ya en la cocina extraen el zumo de la fruta vertiéndolo en un jarrón mediano , sirviéndose cada uno un baso. Eren lo lleva hacia su charola junto al desayuno de su doncella , el castaño estaba a punto de salir de la cocina , cuando la voz de la ojimiel fue lo que detuvo su salida.

-Oh Eren...- tenia curiosidad por lo de la charola que llevaba cargando el castaño , sin embargo decidió contener su intriga finalizando la frase son un: -No es nada solo quería decir Buena suerte- esto ultimo lo dijo con los ojos cerrados junto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se despedía agitando levemente la mano.

-Gracias Petra- responde ronriendo con las mejillas algo rojas atravesando la salida.

De camino hacia su pieza , la felicidad se apodera del rostro de Eren al recordar que dentro de esta lo esperaba el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de su pelinegro , enredado entre las blancas sábanas de su cama , el solo pensar en eso o lo que había pasado la noche anterior , hacia que su cuerpo se estremezca de exitación , ya estaba imaginando su vida dentro de unos años junto a su doncella de cabellos azabache , el llegando a casa después de un día de matar titanes , lo primero que vería al abrir la puerta seria a una pequeña castaña de unos hermosos ojos verde oliva corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos y a su leviciento saliendo tras de ella con un cucharon en la mano vistiendo un delantal rosa y acercándose a el con un "bienvenido a casa amor" acompañado de un casto beso en los labios.

Eren aun era un adolescente iluso que creía que todo romance tiene un final feliz , el castaño quería un futuro con Levi, uno en donde ambos sean felices , pero este no era un cuento de hadas y no todo resulta ser como uno quisiese que sea, desafortunadamente el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda ignoraba estos pequeños detalles de la vida.

Llegó a su habitación, mas no encontró al pelinegro ni su ropa, salió al pasillo con la charola aun en ambas manos dirigiéndose a la habitación de este con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y lo siguiente que vio al entrar en ella fue a su princesa en brazos de otro hombre...

* * *

Gracias por leer c: , este es mi primer fic , creo que se nota mucho ¿no? , tengo que ampliar mi vocabulario... y perdonen las faltas ortográficas QAQ , hummm pienso hacer la segunda parte si a alguien le llego a gustar , se supone que el que esta manoseando al Leviciento frente a Eren es Mike :0! , quisieran que Eren lo agarre a madrazos(?) por tocar a su linda princesa c: o que salga del cuarto tirando la charola y se dirija a su pieza a llorar .-. ? ,alguna linda escritora o lectora me podría criticar este fic? por favor? Q-Q? otra vez gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto c:


End file.
